


Straight Line

by Lenkia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Choking, Complete, Dark, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fucked Up, Gone Girl Vibes, Married Couple, Masturbation, Obsessive-Compulsive, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Sex, Psychological Drama, Public Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Relationship Problems, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Slut Shaming, Unplanned Pregnancy, inner conflict, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenkia/pseuds/Lenkia
Summary: "Ben loves it. He loves when everything is clean and perfect. He’s grown up to the constant, perfect, stain-free environment. That’s why he chose finance and law. That’s why he bought a white, modern house. That’s why he wears wrinkle-free suits every day and that’s why he loves Rey.She’s always perfect. Ironed skirts and fixed hair. Excellent personality. So modest.Then… she wasn’t."Or;Ben's life is perfect, until it isn't anymore, thanks to his wife's secret...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 82
Kudos: 299





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a three-shot that I hope you'll enjoy. 
> 
> I want to remind you readers that English is NOT my first language and that you please mind the TAGS. 
> 
> This is a dark fic. Please be aware.

Ben Solo should be working, but the tie around his neck feels way too tight. The numbers on his computers are weirdly blurry and the ventilation in the room sounds too loud then it has ever before. 

He stretches his neck, closing his eyes as he takes a deep breath. He can hear his co-workers walk past his office with fast steps, talking about going to the company's party which is held in three days. It’s something the Resistance holds every year, drinks on trays held by servents and hors d'oeuvre being served. Not only would workers enjoy themselves, but chit-chatting would also be made between new clients. New connections, perfect for the business.

The phone in Ben’s pocket vibrates and without catching the name, he answers it. He needs something to distract him from the real problem. 

“Hello?”

“Ben, sweetheart!” Ben smiles when he heard his mother. It feels so good to hear her voice, it feels as thousands of bricks fall of his shoulders and the relief makes it sting behind his eyes. 

“Hey, ma’...” 

“How are you dear? I’m not bothering you, am I?” Ben shakes his head, even if he knows his mother can’t see him as he stands up. 

“No, ma’...” 

“Ben, are you alright?”, she asks worried, sensing his depressed state through the phone and Ben bites his lips. He turns around to look out the window. 

The sight is beautiful. His office is on the 24th floor, the whole city is under him. High buildings everywhere, clouds almost touching the windows. Everything is so grey. The sight used to remind him how perfect his life was, just like in the movies. The job, the suits, the house.

The wife. 

Ben shakes his head. No. His life is  _ still _ perfect.

“I’m fine, ma’. It’s just… I’ve been working a lot.” He hasn’t been home for two days straight, basically living in his office. Distracting himself. 

“Oh, Ben sweetheart! Why don’t you come back home for a weekend? Just to clear your head. You need a change of environment. Bring Rey with you too!” 

The mention of his wife's name makes his heart race faster and the suit he’s wearing feels like it wants to suffocate him, the fabric becoming tighter around his biceps and thighs. 

Ben swallows the dry air in his mouth and his co-workers faded laugh from down the hall sounds mocking. 

“How is she, by the way? I’ve missed that girl, especially Han! He can’t stop talking about her. We are hoping for grandchildren, Ben. We can’t wait forever! I want to see a few before I leave this earth.” 

Ben sighs a shaky exhale, running his hand through his long hair stressed as he glances at the clock. 

“She's fine.” He thinks so, at least. The last time he saw her was two days ago. He went to the office and worked two days straight to just  _ escape _ and now he can’t work anymore. He’s too tired, everything feels wrong. He needs a shower, a real meal, and his bed. A good rest. 

He needs to go home. 

“ _ And... _ ?” 

“And we’ve talked about it, ma’.” They have. Rey wants many children. Now. It’s Ben who isn’t ready yet. “We aren’t ready yet.” 

He had thought about it earlier, wanted it but not as much as Rey. Now he isn’t sure.

“Mhm… Well, I can’t force you, but I really want to see my baby visit sometime. I miss you, sweetheart.” 

Ben stares out the gray world and wants everything to be normal again. 

“I miss you too, ma’.” 

He needs to go home and fix this. So everything can go back to as it was before. 

After Ben has parked his white Mercedes outside the mansion he calls home, a big white building with a white picket fence around the garden, he stops outside the front door and takes a deep breath. 

Before he puts his hand on the handle, the door opens. Ben’s eyes widen when he sees his wife, who stare back equally shocked before jumping on him. Placing two small arms around his muscular body in a tight hug. 

“Ben, oh Ben!”, she cries and Ben clench his eyes hard hearing his wife’s whimpers. “I’m sorry, babe. I’m so sorry!” 

He doesn’t know what to say. He truly doesn’t know what to say. Should he be angry? Should he be forgiving? He didn’t know how to act, that’s why he avoided her. It had been easier that way, but when really, all it has done is postpone it. What the hell should he do now?

Ben Solo’s whole life has just been a straight,  _ perfect,  _ line. He was born into a wealthy family, he was great in school, always had friends, there were never fights at family gatherings, there were never money problems. That only led to further education, finance, and law in college, where he met Rey through mutual friends, educating herself to become an elementary teacher. She was his first serious girlfriend. 

Then, as easy as a straight line goes, they got married, bought a beautiful house together and now the perfectness continues. They barely fight, just over small things like who’s going to grocery shop next or where they should eat at date night. People always compliment them, telling them how perfectly happy they look together and Rey always rolls her eyes and tells them that ‘no relationship is perfect’, but Ben always thought that she said that to ease their surroundings. 

But maybe she had meant it… 

Rey leans out the hug, immediately cupping his face in her palms to look him in the eyes and Ben sees true, genuine worry across her freckled face. 

“I’m so sorry, Ben. Please, let’s just pretend that it never happened, okay?” 

Ben continues to stare at her. This is what he wanted, right? To let everything go back to normal, just as it was before. But he can’t just ignore it now. Not when it has been said out loud. Not when it’s out in the open. 

Yet Ben nods and Rey places a small kiss on his nose. 

“Good. I’ve made your favorite apple pie. Why don’t you go take a shower and later enjoy it with me?” 

This is the first time that the straight line of his perfect life has bent, and Ben doesn’t like it at all.

“I told Missie's parents that she’s doing excellent in school, yet they keep pressuring her.”, Rey says with her back towards Ben. Doing the dishes excellently with her hair in a bun, an apron over the satin pink pajamas she’s wearing. “She’s just 8 years old, I feel like people have no understanding for age anymore…” 

Ben should eat his pie, yet he stares at the white floor. It’s so clean. Everything is so clean and perfect. Not a stain insight, and he knows that Rey cleaned today. Just like she does three times a week. The windows are sparkling, candle-holders and mirrors are dust-free and in place. The marble of the kitchen island is shining and Ben’s plate of pie feels just as perfect and wicked as the rest of the house. The piece is so beautifully placed on the plate with apples sliced thin on top and a bit of whipped cream beside. It looks like it came straight out of a commercial. 

Ben loves it. He loves when everything is clean and perfect. He’s grown to the constant, perfect, stain-free environment. That’s why he chose finance and law, that’s why he bought a white, modern house. That’s why he wears wrinkle-free suits every day and that’s why he loves Rey. She’s always perfect. Ironed skirts and fixed hair. Excellent personality.

So modest

Then… she wasn’t. 

Now everything feels out of place. Now everything feels too clean. Way too cleaned. So forced, almost as it’s fake. It’s dirty. There are stains everywhere but they are hiding it with soup and fragrance and apple pie- 

“Ben, are you listening to me?” 

Ben twitch his head and breaks the staredown he has with the floor. Rey looks at her husband with a worried glance and before she brings up the elephant in the room, Ben stands up. 

“I’m sorry, dear. I’m so tired, that’s all. I think I’m going to bed for the night…”, he whispers, shaking his head. 

“Oh.”, Rey says. The disappointment isn’t even hidden in her voice. “Okay. I’ll be right after you.” 

Ben is still awake when Rey joins him in the bed later on. It’s completely pitch dark, so she touches her way towards his body. When she felt his outline, she presses herself against him like a koala, her slim arms going around his torso. 

It used to comfort him, but now he wants space. He thinks he needs space, just for a while. To just breathe and let it sink in his head, the thing that happened two days ago. But they’re supposed to forget it and wanting space is not forgetting it. It's accepting it. 

“Ben?”, Rey whispers into the dark, against his neck and it sends shiver up his spine. “Are you awake?” 

Of course, he’s awake, and she knows it too. Otherwise, she wouldn’t have asked, so he nods lamely. He should be tired, hasn’t slept well in two days, but he can’t fall asleep. 

It’s weird because he wants everything to be fine. To pretend it never happened. Rey does her part perfectly, the day has gone by exactly like it has any other day and it scares Ben. She’s good at it. 

She’s fucking perfect at pretending, so how long has she done it? How long has she pretended that everything is fine and that she was satisfied? Who is his wife? Is she really the perfect wife he met 8 years ago? Who wore high heels and tight skirts to work, enjoyed a glass of wine on Friday nights and donated money to local charities whenever she had the time? 

“Babe?”, she suddenly whispers, but with a desire, and Ben’s breath hitch when she feels his hand run downwards. Toward his manhood. “Do you want to have some fun-”

“No.” Ben takes a sudden grip of her wrist, making Rey’s breath hitch in surprise as Ben tries not to panic. He showed too much emotions. Too much. He tries again. “Not tonight, dear. I’m so tired…” 

Rey doesn’t say anything. She’s completely silent behind him and she hasn’t moved her hand either. Ben feels his body start to sweat and the elephant in the room seems to grow for every second, making it hard to breathe. 

The ticking from a clock further in the house is the only thing filling up the room. It does for the next three minutes. 

“You’re being overdramatic.” 

Ben freeze, his eyes widen in shock. Suddenly he can’t pretend and he can’t let this go either, so he sits up and turn on the small light on his bed table before turning around to see his wife sit up. Still wearing her pink satin night clothes and hair still in a bun. The only difference from before is her eyes, shining like a cat’s. Ready for argument. 

“Overdramatic, Rey?  _ Overdramatic? _ ”, he almost screams because he doesn’t understand how. 

“Ben, it’s just-” Rey’s voice is shaky, she’s avoiding eye contact and tears are already glazing over her eyes. “It’s not a big deal!”

“I-I thought that you were satisfied, with-” Ben points his finger between them frustrated. “With this, with me!”

“Ben, I am!”, Rey cries, taking his hand in both her palms. It’s a soothing act but it does nothing in that kind. “I am, I promise. I just wanted something different-”

“With  _ that!? _ ” Rey becomes quiet, and Ben snatch his hand away from her. He’s shaking in sadness, in frustration. Everything is just wrong. “It- it couldn’t have been something normal, like, like  _ toys _ !? A fucking  _ vibrator!- _ ”

“That’s why they’re fetishes, Ben!”, Rey suddenly screams, baring her teeth. “They aren’t  _ supposed  _ to be normal!” 

“Is that what you really want, Rey?”, Ben cries and it becomes dead quiet again. The ticking clock is now joined with their heavy breaths. “Is that what you  _ like _ ?”

Rey stares at Ben with shining eyes, a face he can’t read. Blank. Totally blank. It’s the first time he has seen it. The first time he has seen this side of her. It scares him. 

“Yes.”, she finally whispers. He doesn’t even need to ask. “Ever since we got together, I’ve wanted to try it but I was too afraid to ask. I was afraid of  _ this. _ ” She let her eyes fall on the covers, avoiding eye contact once again. She suddenly reddens, embarrassed. “I… I haven’t  _ finished _ in a long time now and I was just frustrated-”

“But you told me all those times that it was alright-”

“And two nights ago I said I wasn’t. Now here we are!”, she blurts out. Rey turns around, lying down on the bed with her back towards him and with a final huff, she stills and Ben knows that this conversation is over. It becomes quiet again and he closes his eyes with a sigh, feeling his throat tighten. 

Their sex life has always been just like everything else. Normal. Ben’s first time had been with Rey, and so was the case for Rey too. They had sex pretty often during the first years of their relationship. Then it slowed down since they started to work and a house they needed to take care of. They were both tired by the end of the day. Now they have sex just a few times a week but they didn’t complain. 

Ben knows that Rey always has had a hard time to...  _ finish _ . Ben usually came first and he always asked Rey if she came too. She would shake her head no, almost a bit disappointed and before Ben could open his mouth, she had claimed that it was alright. That there was no need. At first, the guilt ate him but with time he shrugged it off. Didn’t really care either, since she didn’t. Now he can’t even remember the last time she actually came…

Minutes go by before Ben turns off the light, lying down again on the bed with his back toward his wife. Guilt spreading in his body like fire. If he just had asked more, persuaded her that it _wasn’t_ alright, then they wouldn’t have been put in this situation. Rey wouldn’t have said anything. 

Or would she? 

“Please Ben…”, Rey suddenly whispers and Ben freeze in place. “Please Ben, we can at least try. Just once. For me. Please…” 

This is not normal. It’s not normal. His life isn’t going the straight-path way it’s supposed to, it’s crooked now and it’s killing Ben. It’s killing him. Now everything is ruined and not  _ perfect  _ anymore and he feels so damn guilty. It’s his fault. If he just had asked Rey and taken care of his woman, this wouldn’t have happened. She would never have said it and it would never have come out. 

“Okay.” He can hear her smile. 

“Tomorrow night, then.” 

He only agrees because maybe she doesn’t like it. Maybe it’s all a misunderstanding and maybe she agrees that it wasn’t her thing and then they’ll go back to how things were before. 

Perfect. Normal. Back on the straight line. 

Ben clench his eyes. 

_ Fuck.  _

_ Ben wakes up to the feeling of rays of sunshine kissing his cheeks at around 6 AM. The curtains aren’t covering the windows of the bedroom, making light pour into the room and right over the bed. Ben groans, knowing that he has to go for a jog and leave the warmth of his bed. It’s his usual morning routine, just a run around the neighborhood. Then he takes a shower, drinks a cup of coffee together with a sandwich before going to the office around 10. He follows it religiously, so it not a question or not if he should go.  _

_ But the body laying beside him moves and it’s not often that Rey is awake earlier than him. Before Ben can sit up, she takes a grip around his wrist.  _

_ “No, don’t leave…”, Rey moans sleepy, eyes half open and Ben chuckles.  _

_ “I have to go, babe. Just a jog around the corner. I’ll be right back.” _

_ Her half-opened eyes suddenly shined with something else than sleepiness, a smug smile growing on her lips when she rolls across the bed and land right on his lap, making Ben groan loudly.  _

_ “Are you sure you don’t want to stay?”, she whispers into his ear, grinding herself against him making her husband laugh into her hair. Ben glance at the clock on the wall. He really should go, but his wife wants him. It was a long time ago she wanted him, they have both been busy.  _

_ “You know what? I maybe should stay…” Rey giggles and then she starts to kiss Ben down his neck, biting the sensitive skin while grinding against him. It has an immediate effect, he groans loudly and soon he’s growing under her. Rey’s slim fingers run through his hair as Ben grip her hips tight, trying to control himself.  _

_ “Rey…”, he whispers and soon Rey sits up hurriedly to take off her pants and panties. Everything else stays on.  _

_ She sinks into him slowly, staring into his eyes as he throws his head back in a groan, whispering her name over and over again. It doesn’t take long before she’s bouncing, dragging her fingers over his chest as she huffs, closing her eyes as she’s seeking for pleasure. Ben knows that she has a problem finishing, that she doesn’t mind, so he doesn’t feel a need to wait.  _

_ He grabs her waist and pounds into her one, two, three times before he stills. Groaning loudly as he comes inside his wife. Feeling his muscles tensing satisfyingly before throwing himself back into the bed, breathing heavily.  _

_ He barely notices himself softening inside of Rey, and if it wasn’t for her weight on his hips, he would’ve turned around on the bed and fall asleep. He almost does, closing his eyes and expecting Rey to gently remove herself from him and tip her way to the bathroom as she always does. Leaving him to sleep peacefully.  _

_ Instead, he hears her cry.  _

_ Ben immediately opens his eyes, seeing his half-naked wife on top of him sobbing while tears run down her eyes.  _

_ “Babe, babe what’s wrong?”, Ben asks panicked, sitting up to face his wife who shakes her head in frustration, whimpering.  _

_ “I just-”, she cries, wiping her cheeks. Red in the face. “I just want to orgasm…”  _

_ “Oh, dear…”, Ben whispers, hugging his wife in a soft embrace. Feeling guilty that he didn’t ask if she wanted to finish this time. He does every time, but lately, he has stopped. “We can go to a doctor or a specialist.” _

_ “M-maybe”, Rey starts, hiding her face in his neck. “Maybe we don’t have to…” _

_ Ben raised an eyebrow, wanting to lean out to face her but he can’t even budge. She holds him too tight.  _

_ “What do you mean?”  _

_ Several seconds of silence go by and Ben starts to sweat in nervousness. Rey is never quiet, has never hesitated on anything. Something isn’t right. _

_ His wife finally leans out from the hug, her hands resting on his shoulder and face a bit nervous. She bites her lips hesitatingly before opening her mouth.  _

_ “I want you to rape me.”  _


	2. Chapter 2

“Mr. Solo?”, Ben looks up from his computer startled, lowering his laptop screen a bit as he stands up. His secretary, Rose Tico, smiles from the doorway a bit guilty for bothering, seeing how concentrated he is. “I’m heading home for the day. Is there anything you need?” 

“No, thank you, Ms. Tico. Have a good day.” She nods before leaving, closing the door after herself and Ben releases a deep breath. Running his hands through his grey, ironed suit before sitting down again. He glances across his empty office unnecessarily, already knowing that there is no one but him on the whole floor, before slowly lifting his laptop screen again. 

The article he’s was reading is still there, ready for him to continue. He swallows, reading the headline again. 

_ What you need to know about rape fantasy. _

After several unfocused hours, Ben couldn’t think of anything else than about the fact that he would go home and  _ rape  _ his wife tonight. It made him uneasy, made him sweaty and poor Ms. Tico had to ask him about his wellbeing many times today. The numbers on his computers were as blurry as yesterday and his fingers ached to google his worries. 

Was his dear, innocent, Rey normal? 

It completely shocked Ben when he opened up a private tab and wrote the keywords  _ rape  _ and  _ kink _ in one search, and saw several articles about the subject. The kink was more normal than he thought. Many women liked the idea of rape fantasy and all the articles he read were  _ very  _ clear that wanting a fantasy is not the same as wanting to be raped in real life.

Ben knows about kinks. He knows about fantasies and role play in the bedroom, but he never thought that this even existed. He never knew that Rey likes this.

Ben wipes a drop of sweat running down his forehead and he thinks of all the times they made love. How he would kiss her gently, make sure she wasn’t hurting and trying to make her come before giving up. 

Ben can almost see it. He would just turn around on the bed after he finished and fall asleep, while Rey would leave the bed and tip-toe her way to the bathroom. He could almost see her eyes watering in frustration, jumping in the shower and hiding her sobs behind the sound of water hitting the tub. Wishing for something else. Something abnormal. She didn’t want his soft kisses and his worrying. She wants rough, she wants  _ that.  _

_ She wants to be raped- _

Ben slams the computer shut. 

When Ben arrives at home, he sees his wife talk to their neighbor Maz Kanata. 

The old lady is very nice, friendly. Held several donations to exposed areas around the country and baked cookies for the whole neighborhood. She would always ask Ben and Rey when it was time for children. Besides being a bit pushy over the babies, Mrs. Katana is a sweet aunt. She and Rey would always talk about the flowers she’d plant across her yard since Rey knew flowers were Mrs. Katana’s passion. The aunt didn’t have much company, so she was happy to talk to Rey about the tulips and roses while Rey would nod interested. 

Just as she does now. Ben hasn’t got out of his car yet, watching his wife leaning against the picket fence between Mrs. Katanas' garden and their own, nodding and laughing with the aunt happily. 

The whole thing looks like it’s coming from a commercial, and Rey is the main part of it. Ben can’t decide if it’s about her beautifully flawless hair or her straight, white teeth in a perfect smile. Or her ironed, grey dress or shiny polished high heels. Maybe it’s a commercial about some local church, just by how modest she looks by talking to the lonely, old lady. Their white house and proper green lawn in the background adds to it and it looks complete. Whatever the commercial is about, it’s unnaturally flawless as they always are. 

Everything looks unreasonably perfect. Just like Ben wants it.

But it’s not perfect anymore. It’s ruined. 

As if Rey could sense him, her head suddenly snatches towards his car and their eyes meet immediately. She smiles and waves for him to come, he can read her lips saying to Mrs. Katana excited;  _ “Oh, my husband is home!”  _

Everything is normal, from the moment she greets him with a huge hug to the moment she leans against his arm and tells Mrs. Katana with laughter and pride how Ben loved the apple pie she made yesterday. It’s all so normal that it makes Ben wonder how she has managed to pretend for so long. Pretend that everything is fine.

The picket fence Rey leans against is dirty. Ben can’t take his eyes off the spot stained with dirt and it makes his heart race in frustration. 

It’s dirty. Everything is dirty. 

“Ben?” He turns his head to the sound of his name, seeing his wife stand by the bathroom door with a small smile. A genuine, caring one. She’s wearing a white nightgown, the one with the small bow by the cleavage. She looks like an angel, she has always been his angel. That’s why he bought it for her on Valentine's day last year. 

He swallows when she slowly makes her way to their bed while putting her hair up in a bun, turning off the lamp on the way. The room becomes way too dark, it’s nighttime so no bursts of sunshine pour in through the window either and Ben can only hear her naked feet hit the floor before the bed tints under him. Ben pulls the blanket over his half-naked body tighter, feeling himself shiver when he hear Rey take a small, shaky inhale.

Ben hopes this is a mistake. He hopes that she won’t like it. He hopes that she’ll tell him embarrassed that this wasn’t really her thing. And Ben would breathe out in relief, feel less guilty and the little bent road of his life would straighten out again and continue as it always has. 

He’ll do this for the sake of his old, normal life back. He’ll bite his tongue and do what she likes for the sake of his straight line of life. 

“Ben?” The sound of his name is  _ nothing _ like when she called him just 30 seconds ago. It’s filled with sexual tension,  _ loaded _ with it and it somehow makes Ben dick twitch. Still sitting against the bed frame, he feels his wife crawl her way towards him. Dragging her palm across his thigh, in a gentle yet predatory way. “Are you ready?” 

Ben bites his lips, his whole body shaking slightly. Barely noticeable. He doesn’t want this. He wants his old Rey. Rey who used to moan during sex and blush when she screamed just a pitch higher than usual. 

“Yes.”, he lies, swallowing nervously. “We… you should have a safe word.” 

It’s quiet for a long time and Ben blinks impatiently, frustrated that his eyesight hasn’t adjusted to the dark yet. He wants to see her expression. He wants to know what she’s thinking.

“I’ve- I’ve been reading about it…”

“You have?” Rey sounds surprised, genuinely shocked. Ben nods and she must have sensed it because she heaves happily. “Oh, Ben! That’s so nice of you, I love you, babe.” 

She kisses his lips fast before cupping his face and he can finally see the outline of her face. Her pointy nose, bright, sparkling eyes, and plushy lips. She looks excited. 

“I love you too.”

“I don’t think we need a safe word though.”, she whispers with a smile, brushing a sling of hair behind his ear. “You look  _ too  _ nervous to cross a line.” Ben looks away uncomfortable and Rey immediately notices the small action, kissing his cheek. “Don’t worry Ben. I promise you, there is nothing to worry about. All you need to do is be a little… rough. Don’t listen to me when I tell you to stop. Don’t be afraid to use some force.” 

“What if I… What if I hurt you?” He can feel her lips turn into a smile against his cheek.

“That’s the point.” Ben’s heart beats faster when she leans away to sit on her knees. Something is sparkling with energy and Ben realizes that it’s her eyes. They shine and reflect like a cat’s in the dark. Something playful lingers in it, something sinful. “Now, Ben. Come to me.” 

Ben stares at her with wide eyes, trying to understand why Rey is just sitting there excited while licking her lips and it takes time for Ben to realize that he has to  _ force _ her. He has to force her into the bed and put up a fight, a fight over complete dominance. 

Unsteadily, Ben slowly sits upon his knees. Naked except his drawers and even if it’s cool in the room, he’s sweating violently. Afraid that she’ll like it. 

With a slow movement, Ben takes a grip of Rey's wrist uncertain, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. What should he do now?

“No!”, Rey cries and Ben releases the grip like he burnt himself on her, his breath hitching by her protest. He can breathe again when he sees her roll her eyes. 

“Ben-”

“Yes, okay. Sorry.”, he says, shaking his head and closing his eyes. “ _ Rough, _ got it.”

_ Just do it, Ben. Let’s get this over with. Rip of the band-aid, and hopefully Rey hates it and they can go back to their normal life. Straight line.  _

Ben bites his lip and once again, takes a hard grip around Rey’s wrist. He can hear her breath hitch, see her eyes widen by the pain his fingers cause. Yet there is an excitement shining in them. It almost makes him vomit. Who is his wife?

Taking a deep breath, Ben closed his eyes before throwing Rey into the bed with the help of his grip and Rey cries by the sudden movement, landing on her stomach. Before she manages to stand up on her arms, Ben places himself behind her. Looming as he, with one hand, catch both her wrist and press them down over her head. 

This is alright so far. Doggy style. They have done it before so it’s okay. Alright. Normal. 

Until;

“No!”, Rey cries, suddenly trashing her legs and the violent act truly surprises Ben. His eyes widen because he feels his dick growing harder by the sight of his wife laying under him completely defencelessly. 

He’s getting turned on by seeing her resisting him and it scares the shit out of him.  _ What the fuck is happening _ ? “L-let me go!” 

“Be quiet!”, Ben whispers between clenched teeth, trying to think. He normally never talk disrespectfully to her, but he’s angry, turned on, and scared at the same time and it’s a confusing mixture. Rey doesn’t react unusually. She must think that him hissing at her is part of the act. 

But Ben doesn’t want to hear her say those things, that was not the part of the plan. He would just ignore her telling him to stop, yet she whimpers and says realistic stuff that only adds to Ben's confusion because it  _ fucking turns him on!  _

Like a hard workday, Ben tries to just get it done with, yearning for the finish line. So he swallows the dry air in his mouth and pushes up her nightgown to expose her backside, half-covered with panties, black lace. It causes Rey to whimper loudly, fighting against his grip harder.

“Let go of me!”, she cries and Ben eye twitch in anger, wanting to leave this mess that confuses him disturbingly, yet he makes Rey arch her back and push her backside up against him. Pressing his dick against ass and it causes her to shriek.  _ Fuck! _

“Be fucking quiet!” He pushes down her underwear, hands shaking and nails scratching her fragile skin when dragging them down messy and even if Rey screams into the pillow and trash her body like a fish on land, the evidence is glistening across her cunt. On her panties. A wet spot that matches the shininess of the inside of her thighs and Ben has  _ never  _ seen her this wet before. It shocks him. 

_ She actually likes this…. _

“Stop, please Ben stop I don’t want this!”, she screams while pressing her ass against him, leaving a dark, wet spot on his black drawers. “You’re hurting me, stop please please stop!” 

Ben heaves loudly, clenching his eyes in despair. He can’t handle her screaming like this, it makes his heartache to hear his wife say those stuff, but it is what she wants. It is what she asked for. Yet it feels like he’s raping her. It feels like he’s actually forcing himself on her. 

Yet… it excites him.

His dick is aching, it screams for the cunt inches away. So Ben ignores the feeling and pushes down his drawers like a wild animal, his pupils small as pearls and mind unfocused. Then he slowly pushes himself into her and the action causes Rey to hitch her breath before she moans. Loudly. He’s never heard her or seen her react this way to sex before and it makes his chest heave. But he doesn’t know if it’s out of horniness or panic by the fact that he’s liking this. He’s fucking  _ liking  _ this. 

He starts to pound into her. Hard, wanting to be done with this. That’s when she starts to scream. 

Like,  _ really  _ starts to scream for mercy. Begging him to stop, crying his name in despair. Her voice is hoarse by her cries and Ben closes his eyes, clenching his jaw. Sweat is dripping down his face and he’s trying to turn off his ears and ignore Rey’s  _ no’s  _ and  _ stop’s _ but he can’t. He can’t yet only makes him feel like a rapist, but she wants this and he clearly does to and it makes him whimper in despair and confusion.

So he takes his other hand, the one which is not pressing her wrists down above her head and covers her mouth. 

She wails into his palm as he pounds into her harder. The sound of their bodies joining over and over again and his heavy breaths fills the room and it’s enough to distract him from her muffled cries. He rests his forehead on her shoulder with hard clenching eyes, grunting loudly by the feel of her warm inside and he feels Rey quiver under him. He can feel something warm run down his hand across her mouth and he quickly realizes that it's wet. Her tears.

She’s crying.

He should stop. He should fucking stop. She isn’t supposed to cry. That’s not alright, it’s not okay to continue when she’s crying. 

Yet he doesn’t stop. 

Because a dark little voice inside his head tells him to make this as awful for her as possible. Right now, he doesn’t know if she actually wants this or not. He could sense it before, with small actions that were almost invisible between her cries and fighting. But right now, he can’t. The line between consensual and not is blurred by her tears, so it’s only logical that he stops and asks his wife of her well-being. But maybe he shouldn’t. 

Maybe he should go harder, pretend to play his role so well that Rey becomes afraid, not knowing his line between pretending and not, and then she’ll be so scared and tell him to never do it again. She’ll be satisfied with what they have and then he doesn’t have to do this again. Everything will be normal and perfect and flawless just like it was before. 

His plan causes his lips to turn into a slight smile, so he continues to violate her. Even harder, literally thrusting into her violently and Rey screams louder under his palm. Completely bewildered, he let’s go of her wrists and place his arm under her stomach before sitting up. Taking her with him and soon she leans against his chest as she throws her head back against his shoulder, eyes clenching hard.

He thrust upwards into her, grunting into her ear as she cries into his palm, tears leaking from her eyes and she continues the fight she gave up on before. Like a child, she trashes her body and legs but Ben barely acknowledges it and he never realized until now how much stronger he is than her. 

“You like it, don't you? When I rape you? You fucking slut!”, he whispers hoarsely between every thrust, spitting the words through clenched teeth. He has never called her a slut, never talked to her like this and the words feel somehow true. It causes Rey to scream, shake her head violently and he can hear her yell under his palm to let her go, _for real let me go_ _this isn’t funny anymore_ and it’s enough for Ben to continue harder. 

_ Yes, fucking hate it, Rey, you better fucking hate it! _

Like a crazed beast, he takes his free hand and dives under her nightgown. Gripping one of her breasts with his palm violently. It causes Rey to whimper, clenching her eyes hard and gripping his wrist in an attempt to push his hand away but it doesn’t even flinch. Ben is completely gone in his hazed world as he rolls a nipple with his fingers, and Rey squeals into his palm, fighting for freedom. 

“ _ Fuck, fuck, fuck-” _ , Ben shouts into her ear, clenching his eyes harder when he feels how Rey starts to shiver around him. How her screams turn into loud moans in his palms and how her chest heaves even faster. "I'm going to rape you over and over and over _again_ -"

Then she clenches around him and she screams, coming violently as Ben continues to pound into her and she shakes as if she’s having a seizure, gripping his wrist over her breast so hard that he’s sure it’ll bruise. 

She’s coming. For the first time in years, she’s finally finishing and something in Ben’s manly pride is destroyed by the fact. 

Her dramatic reaction makes it hard not to cum, so he’s right behind her. Coming into his wife in a way he hasn’t felt ever in his life and it makes him see stars behind his eyelids and it causes him to make sounds he’s never heard himself do before. A mixture of animalistic noises and groans. 

It’s an amazing, foreign feeling and he never wants to feel it again. 

Then their body runs out of the rush of energy, and they both fall back to their bed exhausted like balloons losing its air. 

They breathe loudly, too loudly. As if they’ve been chased by something that was about to kill them and Ben blink a few time with wide eyes. They’re laying on their side, Ben still gripping Rey against his chest. His hand is now resting by his side, so she can finally breathe through her mouth again.

While he glares at the back of Rey’s head, he waits with anticipation. He waits on her sobs, waits on her storming out the room and waits on her to scream at him for being too rough. He covered her mouth and held her down against the bed while he fucked her. She had  _ no  _ chance of telling him to stop, no chance to give him a glance or free herself. She had fucking  _ cried _ real tears. He called her a _slut!_

This is it, Ben thinks. Licking his lips and feeling his eyes widen, heart racing when he hears her sob. She turns around on the bed to face him and Ben yearns for the face of pure fear. Of fright and regret and  _ fuck give it to him show it how much you hated it he raped her he fucking raped her this is not her this is not Rey she works with children and charity event his Rey is modest this is not his Rey- _

“Ben...” Rey cups his face and Ben’s eyes widen when he sees her smile through tears running down her face. “That was amazing! Oh, Ben, that was so good it felt so good I love you, babe!”

She kisses him passionately and Ben’s world crumbles down. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, but the last chapter has arrived. Enjoy! 
> 
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS, VERY TRIGGERING CONTENT!!!!

Somewhere in the city, in the finer part of town, there is a hotel floor  _ filled _ with hundreds of businessmen and women drinking wine and chatting with each other. 

People are sipping on their drinks as small murmurs fill the floor and low jazz music is being played in the background. Servants dressed in white dance through the crowd with trays of alcohol in fragile glasses and hors d'oeuvre, serving the office workers who're wearing expensive suits and tight blazers, partners by their sides. 

Tonight it’s the annual company party the Resistance hosts, and the air is buzzing with a soft easiness and delight.

Rey shifts awkwardly in place, watching the big clock on the wall strike 8:43 PM. She’s holding a glass of champagne to look occupied and not a complete fool standing at her husband's company party  _ without  _ her husband. But she won't drink it though, she is wishing for a pregnancy. Even if it hasn’t been discussed with Ben yet. 

He’s late. Ben had texted her and said to meet him there, instead of going together as they always do. He has been weird since yesterday night, just turned around on the bed and became quiet. Maybe he was just tired…

Rey swallows, staring down at her black high heels matching the cocktail dress she’s wearing. It's modest, tight and perfect with the Chanel bag Ben bought for her last Christmas. It sparkles with glitter, just as her earings. 

Rey had planned this outfit for weeks, she loves these parties. She loves seeing Ben chit-chat about business, wearing his finest costumes and introducing Rey as his wife with sparkling eyes. 

A smell of Gucci Bloom and panic goes straight past her and Rey notices Rose Tico running around with her phone pressed to her ear. 

“Rose!”, Rey says in alarm, catching her husband's secretary in the middle of a hurry.

“Mrs. Solo.” Rose puts down her phone. “Lovely to meet you.” 

“Rose, have you seen Ben? He doesn’t answer his phone and he said he would be here 45 minutes ago…” 

“I’m trying to reach him too, Mrs. Solo! People are asking about him and-”, Rose shakes her head in frustration. “Ugh! God, my hair will turn grey and I’m only 24! This man will be the death of me- Hey, Mr. Kenobi!” Then Rose runs off to an elderly man and Rey watches her with a sigh. 

Her feet start to ache and Rey closes her eyes. She’s been at work all day, teaching children about the A, B, and C while daydreaming of the lovely drinks and food she’d munch on today. Now she has no appetite. Ben is never late. He’s always in time, and Rey doesn’t know if she should be annoyed or worried.

“Mrs. Solo.” 

Rey turns around to see Poe Dameron and his wife Kaydel with big smiles. Poe is one of Ben’s business partners from another company, and the four of them always seem to chit-chat by the end of the evening, enjoying each other’s company. 

“Mr. Dameron. Mrs. Dameron!”, Rey smiles, hugging them both. 

“Oh, Rey you look lovely in that dress.”, Kaydel claims happily. “Where is your husband?”

Before Rey can answer, an arm is swung around her shoulder and an awful smell of pure vodka hits her. Rey gasps, immediately snatching her head at the man leaning on her side and the sight completely alarms her. 

Her husband is drunk. Eyes unfocused, his hair ruffled, and expensive tie wrinkled and loose. 

It’s a complete shock. Rey’s eyes are wide, trying to realize what the hell is going on as she continues to stare, equally alarmed as the Dameron’s. 

Her husband - her perfect, disciplined, husband - who wakes up early to jog, irons his suits every night, drinks one cup of americano a day and think two glasses of wine is too much, is drunk, late and completely out of it. 

_ What is happening? _

“Here I am, here I am….”, he stutters, leaning on Rey's side and she almost falls. She is utterly horrified, just as Poe and Kaydel. Seeing them completely distressed, embarrass Rey deeply. Her whole face turns bright red, noticing people glance over their shoulders by Ben’s behavior, which does  _ not _ match the straight postures the guest’s wears. Knowing that Ben’s drunken appeal can affect his career, makes Rey’s blood turn into ice.

She needs to leave with him  _ now _ . 

“Ben, there you are…”, Rey laughs without any humor, gripping his side hard. 

“Mr. Solo. It’s nice to meet you.”, Kaydel says uncomfortable, clearing her throat. “I was just telling Rey how lovely she looks." 

Ben chuckles, digging his nose in her hair and Rey jumps when she feels his palm land on her ass, gripping the meat hard. 

“Oh, she’s lovely isn’t she?” 

Rey feels her eyes water, so embarrassed that she wants to die. She wants to run, cry or slap him across the face. But doing any of that could cause attention that might put Ben’s job in danger, so Rey does nothing but holding in her cries. 

“I think it’s time for us to go.”, Rey whispers, forcing a half-hearted smile towards the couple in front of them without meeting their eyes. She doesn’t even wait on a goodbye, simply leading Ben away from the party as he mumbles something under his breath, stumbling over his feet.

Rey, who fixed herself tonight to make sure Ben wouldn’t be ashamed of her, walked out feeling the complete opposite. She had planned her outfit for weeks, had such a great night yesterday and been excited for tonight. But Ben just  _ had _ to get drunk - something she has never seen him be - and put his job on the line together with ruining her evening.  _ Their  _ evening.

They stand in the elevator together with some more people all heading their way down to the large garage placed under the hotel. It’s an awkward silence inside the small area, and low music is played in the background as Rey does everything in her power not to break down and make a complete fool of herself. Ben remains at her side, pressing her into the wall unstable and she bites her lip in an attempt to force her tears in place.

They reach the first floor of the garage where Rey parked, and thankfully, no one gets off the elevator except for them. 

Rey pushes him of her the second the elevator closes after them and Ben almost falls to the ground as she hurries her way to the car. The sound of her heels echoes hurriedly across the garage together with her sobs, while she searches for the car keys in her purse. Rey just wants to go home, she just wants to-

“Hey!”, Ben yells, gaining steadiness before hurrying after Rey who’s by the car by the time he reaches her. An attempt to grip her wrist is made, but she immediately snatches her arm and turns around, pushing him away from her with both palms against his chest. A loud cry escaping as he stumbles backward shocked.

“What is wrong with you!?”, Rey screams, both her fists shaking in rage and tears smudging her mascara in anger. Her voice echoes against the grey walls, flying over the rest of the parked cars. “How could you- how could you be late? Drunk?  _ Touch _ me like that, in front of all those people!?”

Ben stares at her, watching her trembling body heave loudly against their car before he smiles. 

It causes Rey to swallow audibly, a shiver running down her spine by how  _ wicked _ she finds that grin. She doesn’t understand the uneasy feeling (because it’s her husband, he wouldn't do anything to her...) until he opens his mouth;

“Dear, I know you liked it….”

Rey froze in place, her eyes widen and for the first time tonight, it’s not anger or irritation she feels. It’s confusion, daze and pure shock that settles inside of her like a rock-hard layer of lava. It’s the anxiety of his wolf-like smile and the heaviness behind his words that transformed fury to fear. 

“What…?”, Rey whispers, unaware of her mouth and tongue creating a word without her knowledge and her voice sounds weak. Pathetic. Confused. 

Maybe he’s talking about the ‘being late' or 'drunk’ part. That must be it.

As if he can hear her thoughts, Ben chuckles once again. Taking a step closer and Rey is stuck in place, completely alarmed to move. Their car pressed against her back doesn’t do her any good either, so she just stares as her husband pushes his body against hers.

It shouldn’t feel as suffocating as it does, because it’s her damn husband! The man she has been married to for almost 8 years, together for 10 and loves. Rey’s first everything, biggest supporter and best friend. He would never hurt her, never do anything bad. 

But the smell of vodka and his glare - a glare Rey has never seen before - makes her feel unsafe. Afraid. Something in his drunken eyes tells Rey to run. 

But she won’t run from her husband. That’s just stupid... 

“I know you liked it…”, Ben grins, letting his knuckle caress her make-up covered face gently. “My dear Rey is a big,  _ big, _ slut, right?” 

Suddenly, it all makes sense. 

Ever since that day,  _ that fucking day, _ Ben has been weird. Shocked and traumatized by Rey’s humble request. For her, it was just a favor. A small favor she expects her husband to do since he can’t make her  _ fucking  _ cum, but it seems that isn’t the case for Ben. 

If that may be the reason for him being drunk and late, Rey doesn’t know what to think. 

But he called her a slut, which he did yesterday night when Rey had the most mind-blowing sex in her life ever. He’s referring it to it now, and the fact that they’re out of their bedroom, and  _ not _ roleplaying, causes her cheeks to turn bright red in embarrassment and anger. 

He’s making fun of her. He thinks she’s a slut for having a normal fetish. Or that’s what the internet says, at least...

Before she can think, Rey lifts her arm and slaps Ben across his face. 

The impact echoes across the garage, together with Rey’s angry sobs while her husband slowly places his hand over his now red, swollen cheek. 

“How  _ dare _ you?!”, she spits through clenched teeth, tears seeping through her eyes in a rage she’s never felt before. 

Rey just wanted to try something new, something she always has dreamed of. Sure, she felt a tremendous amount of guilt when she figured her fetish out. Knowing that her role as an elementary teacher, wife to a businessman and well-known member of the community, must be respected and achieved. But even Rey Solo is a woman with needs and sexual desires.

She has always respected Ben. Respects that he puts his alarm at 6 AM every morning, respects his fucking need of always having a clean house (she cleans  _ three  _ times a week!) and respects his desire that everything has to be perfect. 

_ Everything _ .

And Rey just asked for one thing. One,  _ unperfect _ , thing and look at her now. Mocked, made-fun of by the one man she trusted to tell. 

Rey feels… betrayed. 

Ben slowly turns his head towards his wife, whose body is trembling in fury against the car and eyes small in wrath. Rey’s lip is quivering and hiccups escape her parted mouth as she stares at her husband whose face is covered with a layer of darkness. A wave of silenced anger by the fact that she just slapped him across the face, but he deserves it. 

He’s sleeping on the couch tonight, that’s for damn sure!

Rey shakes her head before turning around, facing the car as she wiped her tears with her forearm, searching for the car keys in her purse once again. She just wants to go home, her feet are aching in these damn heels. 

“If that what’s needed for my husband to make me  _ fucking  _ cum, then I guess I am a slut-”, Rey mutters under her breath, before her head is suddenly slammed against the car, causing her to scream in shock as her Chanel bag fall to the dirty ground. 

It takes seconds for her to realize what’s going on. 

Her cheek and body, all the way down to her waist is bent and pressed down at the hood of the car, both arms resting by her head. With wide eyes and shaky breaths, she stares over the empty garage, empty as her mind.

_ What is happening? _

Rey doesn’t realize what’s going on, until she feels the same hand who slammed her head against the car, tightening around her hair. Causing her to cry and clench her fists when his lips are suddenly breathing against her ear, his pelvis digging into her backside. 

“Is  _ this _ what turns you on, Rey?”, he pants and it’s ridiculous how shocked Rey is when she realizes that it’s her husband’s voice hissing in her ear and not some crackhead who hid between the car. Ben press against her harder to prove his point. “ _ This!? _ ”

“No!”, Rey screams, trying to break free but Ben’s hand pressing her head and her hip digging against the edge of the hood doesn’t do her any good. Even drunk, Ben is too strong. “Ben, what the fuck! It’s role-playing, it’s not real- I don’t  _ fucking _ like it for real!”

“Is that so?”, he chuckles, resting his forehead against hers, staring down at her clenched, leaking eyes. Rey sobs when she feels his vodka-smelling breath hit her face, trying to understand what is happening? Who is this man is!? This isn’t her Ben! “Let's find out…” 

Then Rey’s breath is knocked out of her and she freezes, eyes turning wide and cries silenced when she feels her husband hurriedly push her expensive, tight, cocktail dress over her hips. Leaving her ass bare, bent over the car for anyone to see if they peek through the hundreds of cars parked through the garage floor. 

But that’s not what kills Rey. 

It’s the fact that Ben pushes her thongs to the side and presses one single finger through her folds, only to find her completely wet. 

She can hear Ben’s breath hitch in excitement and licking his lips as Rey’s entire body turns red in shame, causing her to whimper and clench her eyes in embarrassment. 

“Look at this…  _ fuck! _ ”, Ben snickers and Rey cries when he slowly push a finger through her opening. Her juice making loud, embarrassing noises that do nothing to calm her. “You’re drenched…”

“Stop…”, Rey whimpers, tears running down the bridge of her nose and polling on the car, under her face. Body trembling and knees quivering against each other, knowing that anyone could get off this floor and find her like this. “Please, Ben… stop…” 

“But you wanted this, right? Dear Rey...” Suddenly, two fingers are thrusting into her wet cunt and Rey shrieks, biting her lip to contain her moans. “It’s  _ you _ who wanted to be raped by your husband-”

“No-”, Rey screams but is interrupted once again when the hand pressing her head down, tightens around her hair. Only to lift her head and slam it against the hood again, causing Rey to cry by the hard force. Her vision blackens for a few moments.

“Don’t fucking interrupt me!”, Ben spits through clenched teeth and the small moan escapes her lips, going unnoticed to Ben. 

“Y-yes…”, she sobs and Ben rewards her with a small kiss on her cheek. 

“Good girl…” 

Rey knows it’s fucked up, but the compliment causes her pussy to clench around his fingers and release a new wave of wetness. Arousing her in such a way that does nothing but hurt Rey. 

Her own body is betraying her and it makes her bawl harder. 

“Don’t cry, dear…”, Ben mumbles against her temple, stumbling over his words. Completely drunk. “I’m going to rape you so hard that you’ll never gonna ask for it again….”

“No, please Ben, stop!”, Rey screams, but Ben is too busy to open his pants with his free hand to listen. “I don’t want it! Stop-”

Rey gasp, almost screams, when Ben thrust into her with his cock. So suddenly and so hard, it causes her eyes to roll back into her head and lips to part. Ben groans loudly, a sound Rey has never heard before. Wild and animal. 

The hand pressing Rey’s head down is suddenly wrapped around her throat, forcing her back against his chest. Causing Rey to place both her palms against the hood of the car, balancing herself against her outstretched arms. 

“Fuck, you’ve never been this wet before, dear. You love this!”, Ben hisses against her cheek, hand around her throat tightening and Rey clench her eyes. Whining when he starts to thrust hard, yet tears run down her make-up ruined face. 

“Let me go, Ben, please!” Rey sobs and hiccups through every thrust, wanting this nightmare to only be that. A nightmare. “You’re hurting me!” 

Because this isn’t happening. Her husband, her sweet loving husband, is  _ not _ actually raping her against their car. Drunk, violent and assaulting her in a public place.

This can’t be real. 

Yet, they both notice her shaky moan between cries and tears. They both notice her hip arching, wanting him to hit her deeper inside and they both notice her drenched pussy leaking down her thighs and dripping to the ground. 

It shames Rey more. It hurts Rey more. 

She has never felt this betrayed by her body, ever. 

“I told you, Rey, I told you!”, Ben whispers loudly in her ear, the other hand searching it’s way to her cunt and soon, Rey is gasping when he rolls her clit between two fingers. Causing her arms and legs to shake violently and screams to turn more brutal, as he continues to slam into her helpless body. “ _ You _ wanted this!  _ You  _ wanted to be raped, and here you are! Being raped like the slut you are!” 

Rey screams, screams for help and the grey walls of the garage mocks her by echoing her cries right back at her. Like a baby, Ben pushes two fingers into her mouth and demands her to suck. 

Rey could just bite him. Bite until he bleeds and then flea for her life. Because this is proof enough for Rey to understand that her husband is capable of this. Of hurting her, of doing something bad. The man, who she has been married to for 8 years, together for 10 and loves. Rey’s first everything, biggest supporter and best friend. He’s suffocating her, his palm pressing into her air pipe and dick pounding so deep and hard inside of her that she won’t walk straight for days. He’s hurting her. He’s raping her, and this isn’t a roleplay. This is his true feelings, his true character, his hatred, and loathing for her and Rey...

Rey should really bite him. 

But she doesn’t. 

Instead, she opens her mouth and sucks his fingers hard. Imagining that it’s her husband's cock pushing down her throat and fucking it so hard that she can’t breathe, until her jaw aches and until he cums down her throat. She imagines, all while groaning and crying as Ben takes her from behind. 

“Good girl…”, Ben breathes against her ear, licking and biting her neck so hard she can feel it bruise already. His fingers pinch her clit and dick pound into her so hard, her legs give in. Arms too. Making her crumble against the car and almost pass out by the pleasure and lack of air, sobs muffled by his fingers.

But it doesn’t stop him. He continues to over-stimulate and use her body for his own pleasure, just as Rey likes it. Just like she wants it. “Good girl…” 

Maybe she is a slut, after all. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone kept asking for one more chapter and HOW COULD I NOT!!! I LOVE MY READERS <3333
> 
> Enjoy my babies, don't forget to check the tags <33

When Rey had disappeared, Ben didn’t even have the chance to panic about where she was before his telephone started to ring. It woke him up, woke him up from a deep sleep that contained nothing but nightmares, and when he opened his eyes, he realized that he was laying on the ground. Gravel digging into his cheek, and saliva running down his chin. 

It was warm, humid, and Ben was surrounded by parking cars. He had collapsed in the garage. He looked down at his tuxedo, only to find the tie loose, blazer wrinkled and trousers opened. Belt unbuckled. 

Ben sat up slowly, winced and pressed his palm against his forehead when the violent pounding in his head started. Reminded him of what the results of heavy drinking can do. The smartphone that rang didn’t make it much better, the happy sounds echoing in the garage and went straight into the brain, and without reading the caller, Ben answered. 

“‘Ello.”, Ben slumbered, trying to stand up with one hand pressing the phone to his ear, but he immediately lost balance and collapsed again, causing him to whence. 

“Benjamin Solo…” His mother's voice surprised him, causing him to stay on the ground and not attempt to stand up again. It wasn’t just her voice, it was the tone she used. Angry, shaky, and trying to control her fury. He hadn’t heard that voice since he was a little child, walking into the house with dirty shoes. “What have you done to Rey!?”

Ben froze, his eyes widen and his heart stopped to pound. 

_ What have you done to Rey? _

Like someone lit his ass on fire, Ben immediately stood up without any trouble and started to look around him panicked, the movements making his head spin. Sure, he was still in the garage, many cars parked around him, but he saw then that he had collapsed on an empty space. Where their car supposedly was parked. 

Where Ben had fucked Rey against. 

“What…?” 

“Rey is here and she is  _ devastated! _ ” 

_ At his parents?  _ But it takes about three hours to drive there… Ben, completely confused, looked at his watch and saw that it was 1:26 AM. About two hours before the annual company party ends. That means that Rey took the car and went straight to his parents, without even stopping by the house. 

“She told me that you had a big fight, but she won't say what it was. The girl is destroyed! Hasn’t stopped crying since she came!”

“Ma’...”

“If you’ve done anything bad to my daughter-in-law, I will _never_ talk to you again, Ben!”

Then she hung up. Leaving Ben alone in the empty garage. 

Ben Solo hasn't seen his wife in about one month. 

Hasn’t contacted her, either. Not even a phone call, or a text message. Everything goes through his mother. Rey refuses to speak to him, so Leia has to be the messenger and update him about her current status. 

It isn’t easy. Leia barely says anything. Her voice uptight, moody. She’s angry at Ben because he’s humble through his side of the phone and Rey is devastated by the other. Leia’s a smart woman. She understands that  _ he _ did the wrong in this _fight_ she doesn't even know about. 

Ben doesn’t think he did though. 

When Ben's at home - when he _is_ home - the house is dirty. A layer of dust has covered everything and the tiles aren’t shining. The fridge is almost empty and the half-eaten apple pie in there has molded. Ben hasn’t even taken it out to throw it. 

He can’t do this. This isn’t what he signed up for. He wanted his life to be perfect, but Rey had to ruin it and now it’s not straight anymore. It’s crooked, it’s way too crooked and wrong and not perfect it’s dirty  _ dirty dirty- _

A vibration in his pocket wakes him up from his reverie and he answers the phone hurriedly. 

“Ma’?” It’s silent at the other line for a long time and Ben knows immediately that it isn’t his mother on the phone. It causes his throat to tighten. 

“Tomorrow. Let’s talk.” 

How fucked up isn’t it? To want to meet up in public?

She’s undertoning his actions by demanding that they met up in a cafeteria. Not alone, as if he’s a tinder-date. As if he isn’t her husband. 

He knows she’s bothering and reminding him what he has done, but he doesn’t say anything. 

When he arrives, the place is almost empty. It’s early in the day, in the middle of the week. So it’s easy to spot her, sitting with an untouched coffee with her back towards him, in the corner of the small café. She doesn’t flinch when he sits down in front of her, unbuttoning his blazer and slowly glancing up at her. 

“Did you wait long?”, he asks. Rey’s eyes are small, fingers braided between each other and resting on her knees. He notices her face. It’s had become sharper, cheeks hollow. She hasn’t eaten well. Sometimes, she forgets when she’s sad. 

“Tell me.”, Rey demands, completely ignoring his small-talking bullshit. Her eyes flash with something that looks like disgust and her head lowers predatory. Ben swallows. “Do you hate me? Do you feel  _ that _ way towards me? Or is it... “ Rey pauses. “Or is it that I’m not good enough for you, anymore?” 

It becomes quiet for a long time until Ben opens his mouth. 

“I want a divorce.” 

Rey seems truly shocked by his words. Her hazel eyes widen and she blinks. Several times, trying to process his words as Ben does nothing but stare at her. Watch her lips start to quiver, her body slowly starting to shake. Eyes becoming blank, filling with tears.

It’s quiet, except for the coffee-machines working loudly and the small chit-chat from the other visitors. No one noticing that such big changes in their lives are made.

Then, after minutes of silence, Rey looks up at him again, and Ben expects her to ask why, why the sudden urge. It’s only logical, the way tears run down her cheeks. 

Instead, she smiles. 

“You’re so stupid...”, she chuckles, body trembling in uncontrollable laughter and Ben blinks. Several times, trying to understand. “You’re so fucking stupid!”

Rey isn’t screaming, she isn’t causing any attention. She laughs low as if he just said something comical and it makes Ben’s blood boil. She’s mocking him as if there is an inside joke between her and herself. 

“Did you hear what I said?” Ben leans forward, voice sharp in a low whisper. “I want a divorce!” 

“No, no…”, Rey laughs, shaking her head and wiping her tears with a napkin. Shoulders still trembling, just like her hands. “You don’t get to do that Ben, you don’t get to do that.” 

“Do what, Rey?”, Ben spits. 

Rey’s laughers tones down, turning into chuckles and then into silence. A shiver runs down Ben’s spine when she makes eye contact, and he sees something in her soul that he has never seen before. Something wild, serious, and not the Rey he knew. 

_ Who is his wife? _

“I know you, Ben…”, Rey whispers displeased, causing him to swallow audibly. “I know you so well by now. Don’t you think I understand what you’re doing? Do you think I’m stupid?”

“I don’t know what the fuck you are talking about-”

“Don’t fucking lie to me!”, Rey hiss through clenched teeth and Ben flinch. “You think life is perfect. You think your life is a straight, perfect, line where everything is served on a silver plate. Where you don’t have to work for anything and don’t expect it, either. And that is fair, baby. You’ve been raised like that your whole life, so it only makes sense that you believe that!” 

Rey leans forward, eyes crazed, as she’s about to tell Ben a huge secret.

“But that’s not life, baby. It’s not. You just had luck, being born into the Organa-Solo family, but me?” She chuckles. “Oh, baby, I worked  _ hard _ to be where I am today. I slept on the streets, I scavenged for food some night, I studied around drug-addict foster parents!” 

Ben is completely dumbfounded, jaw dropped. He knew Rey was raised in the foster system, but that was it. That’s all that she had told him, but never this. Never this detailed. 

But Ben had never asked her about it...

“Then I met you and I thought ‘Why not have that perfect life? I deserve it!’ But now I realize how spoiled you are. How  _ naïve _ ! Oh, Ben, you are so naïve!” Rey laughs once again, shaking her head. “One little bump in your  _ perfect _ life and you give up!” 

Ben is trembling so hard. So hard that the cup on the table is shaking, causing small waves to dance in the cold coffee but Rey doesn’t acknowledge it.

“I wake up at 6 AM for you. I clean almost every day for you. I iron your  _ shit _ every fucking night! But I respect that Ben. I respect your flaws. But you can’t respect mine. Because my flaw is just  _ one  _ little bump in your life. And you can’t handle it… How _n_ _ aïve _ !” 

Rey leans down and reaches for her purse, never breaking eye contact with Ben as her hand roams through its pockets. A smile dancing on her lips.

“That’s not life, baby. That’s not life! Life is tough. It’s ups and downs. It’s left and right. And you don’t get to do that to me. You  _ fucking _ won’t!” 

Then she slams the item on the table and Ben feels his heart stop beating. He feels his face pale and all the blood and sense seem to leave his brain. The world stops spinning. 

It’s a pregnancy test, and it’s positive. 

“No…”, Ben whispers, eyes wide and completely frozen. “No, you are on the pill…”

“I wasn’t that night, but you wouldn’t have known.”, Rey mocks, leaning back on her chair satisfied, crossing her arms. 

He snatches his head up, his head processing her words. She means that he had impregnated her that night, then. That night, in the garage. When he had raped her. It makes him heave, bile rising and so does the panic.

“No!” Ben shakes his head frantic, palm pressed against his scalp. “No, no I didn’t finish! I didn’t finish inside-”

“Oh, you finished inside, baby.” Rey bites her lips as Ben starts to hyperventilate. “It was running down my thighs by the time I arrived at your parent's house-”

The sound of the chair being dragged behind him screams loudly, causing a few unknowing guests to throw a look across their shoulders as Ben stands up, and takes a hard grip of her hands. His own trembling and he swallows shaky as Rey blinks at him surprised.

“Rey, please don’t do this!”, he cries in a whisper, desperation causing his voice to break. “We can’t bring a child into this! Into this mess!”

“This  _ mess _ is called marriage. It’s called life!”, Rey states firmly, snatching her hands from his grip. “Sit down. You’re making a scene.”

Ben stares at her for seconds before he does, head lowered. 

_What is going on? What is happening?_ He was supposed to get his perfect life back, he was supposed to leave Rey but it’s only getting worse!

“I know it’s hard, Ben.”, Rey starts, resting her elbows on the table. Tilting her head. “You’ve been raised like this your whole life, but I’m going to teach you what life really looks like.”

Ben said nothing when her palm lands on her abdomen and smiles. It’s supposed to be genuine, but it only makes him feel uneasy. 

Ben hates her.

Ben refuses to sleep in the same bed as her. 

At first, Rey had respected it. Ignored it, just as he tried to ignore her in the mornings and at the dinner table. When she small talks and pretends that nothing is wrong. Just as it was before. 

But she starts to lose patience after one month. 

“Why don’t you skip that uncomfortable couch and come to bed with me?”, she smiles, brushing her hair by the vanity as Ben gets his pillow. She always replaces it on the bed, and Ben always goes and gets it. 

“No.” Ben says. Hard, firmly. Nothing else. 

He sees her eyebrows furrow, annoyance sweeping over her like a tsunami and he shivers when her knuckles turn white around the brush. 

“When are you going to stop acting like a child?”

Ben ignores her and walks out of the bedroom. 

The day after, Ben gets ready for work and the blazers and trousers that Rey usually places in their closet aren’t ironed and ready to be worn. Instead, they’re placed perfectly where they are supposed to be, but crumbled and wrinkly. Straight out the dryer. 

Ben stares at it, understanding Rey’s statement - loud and clear. 

_ I respect your flaws, now respect mine.  _

The same night, Ben walks defeated into their bedroom. She’s brushing her hair by the vanity and stares at him through the mirror. Examining every move as he puts on his pajamas and lays in bed, covering the blanket over him. Back towards her. 

Ben clench his eyes because he can  _ feel  _ her lips turn into a victorious grin. 

Rey heaves over the toilet and Ben is there to comfort her. 

It’s 5 AM and she vomits up the little she can hold at just three months pregnant. Clutching the seat and cold-sweating as Ben clutches her hair in an attempt to save it from the mess, feeling guilt creep up on him when she breathes heavily over the toilet. 

It’s not easy being pregnant, nor pretty looking, but she had wanted it. It was she who refused a divorce, and it was she who wanted to have a child into this fuck-up they call marriage. 

Ben wants to leave her in this complete mess he didn't want to be in and he feels guilty just thinking of it. 

As if she can read his mind, she glances up with swollen eyes and a pale face. Eyes flashing with such anger that Ben’s afraid he might have said his thoughts out loud. 

“You did this to me!”, she spits, still sobbing. Nausea seems to have reduced, but that doesn’t mean her hormones have. “You fucking did this to me!” 

Ben knows what she means. He knows that she refers to what happened at the garage and he’s tired of this circus they keep playing. He’s tired of the fake chit-chatting at dinner and he’s tired of pretending nothing has happened while Rey asks him what color the nursery should be. It’s all just fake,  _ dirty, _ and they keep pretending pretending _pretending_ until they can’t handle their anger anymore and explode, letting something slip like Rey just did and it’s all so fake! 

Ben’s eyes turn small and the grip around her hair tightens, causing her to gasp. 

“You fucking deserved it!”, he whispers through clenched teeth. 

Rey stares at him before smiling. 

A week later, the house is a mess. The dishes are piled by the sink, chargers are everywhere, coffee cups and socks too and dust covering the house almost chokes him. The fridge is empty, only one box of leftover Chinese left. 

Ben panics when he gets home, feeling his airpipe tighten by the sight of such disorder and he can’t handle it. He thought he could stand it, go with Rey’s childish punishment, but Rey knows exactly how to push his buttons. It has only gone one week, and he knows that she can handle much worse than this. She has been raised in chaos.

But he hasn’t and his soul can’t handle this one more day. So he turns around and slams the door after himself. 

Ben knows exactly what to do. 

By dinner time, Ben gives Rey a small kiss on her cheek and before she blinks at him surprised, he shows her his stupid, little gift that contains the chocolate and jar of pickles she has been craving. Together with a jumpsuit for the baby, on it it’s written with black cursive ‘I have the best mom’. 

“I’m sorry, dear.”, he says as Rey admires her stuff with wide eyes. “Forgive me?” 

They both know that it’s just a lie, that it’s just a play, just a theater. But they do it so well and they do it so real that Rey can’t help but believe in him and Ben can’t help but believe in her when she smiles satisfied.

The next day when Ben gets home, it’s perfectly clean. 

They sleep with their backs against each other, but one night, Rey’s hand creep up against his body. 

Ben freeze when he can feel her fingertip run down his back, over the T-shirt he sleeps in and he swallows uncomfortably. Ben can pretend to have a conversation with her, pretend to care when they talk about work, but he doesn’t think he can pretend do make love to her. That type of intimacy bears the entire soul and Ben knows he will slip. Knows that he will say something bad that’ll break the spell of pretending that they’ve managed to uphold for so long. 

“Ben…”, Rey whispers, and it only causes him to shrink in the bed. “Do you want to have some fun?” 

She’s four months now, morning sickness gone and bump starting to show. Horniess too. They haven’t had sex since that day in the garage and Ben intends to keep it that way. 

“No.”, Ben says. Firmly, still not turning around to face her and it causes Rey to huff annoyed. 

“Fine!”, she mocks. 

Then Ben hears movements. She’s laying on her back, then the buttons to her silk pajamas open - one by one - and before Ben starts to wonder what she’s up to, he hears a soft moan. 

Every drop of blood in his body freezes into ice. Trying to understand what is going on. Is she…? 

Then he hears another moan and the blood melts and goes  _ straight  _ to his dick. 

Ben doesn’t do anything for a long time, just staring out into the darkness with wide eyes before slowly peeking over his shoulder. The sight almost causes a groan to escape. 

His wife has a hand under her panties, arm resting over her pouting stomach, and with the other, she’s massaging her sore breast. Nipples dark, hard and aching for Ben to lick them. She’s biting her lips, arching her back as her fingers keep working, moaning loudly with closed eyes - concentrating on her mission.

He keeps staring at her with parted lips, feeling himself hardening by every second and the temptation to just turn around and fuck into her wet, tight cunt makes his head spin. He could do it - fuck his pride, really - turn her around and pound into her from behind. Squeeze her swollen breasts through his finger and caress her stomach with love, while fucking into her with hate. 

Rey suddenly opens her eyes and it startles him when she catches him staring. She glances at him, grinning. 

“ _Ben_!”, she moans, mocking him and Ben feels his face flush in embarrassment before turning around. Painfully listening to his wife finishing, crying out his name.

“Oh, this is beautiful Finn! Thank you!”, Rey cries, admiring the small baby-sneakers that causes everyone to ‘naw’ loudly before hugging her best friend and coworker sitting next to her. 

“You know I couldn’t resist them when I saw them!”, Finn grins, causing the group of guests to laugh between sips of champagne. 

Ben is standing by the wall alone, glancing over the blue-decorated living room that Leia demanded to fix. A baby shower is the only thing his mother has talked about, according to Rey, so it was only fair that they did one. Yet Rey is sitting by the couch, opening gifts and laughing with her friends, clearly enjoying herself. She looks beautiful in her white dress, caressing her heavy stomach often and munching on a blue-frosted cupcake between each packet. 

“Having fun?” His uncle, Luke, joins him by his side, and they both stare at Rey and her friends while sipping on their drinks. Ben had poured himself a whiskey. He really needed it. 

“Yep. Having a blast.”

“Y’know, you are lucky to have such a beautiful wife. Rey is a good one.” Luke smirks his way and Ben can’t help but to feel that he somehow… knows. “She’s really smart, too.” 

Ben blinks, staring at his uncle confused for several seconds before he hears his name. 

“Babe, come here! Look what Rose got us.”, Rey calls and Ben hurries to her startled before sitting down next to her on the couch. She shows him a tuxedo, mini-sized for his boy. “Now the baby can match daddy!” 

Ben forces a smile as the guest laughs, distracted when Rey leans on him and discreetly whispering in his ear. 

“You wore a black tuxedo that night. Just like this one. Do you remember,  _ daddy _ ?” 

“Oh, Ben- Ben,  _ fuck _ !”

Ben stares at the ceiling, trying to ignore Rey’s pants and moans as she rolls beside him on the bed. Working her fingers over her sensitive breast and drenched cunt, but barely succeeding with her stomach in the way. 

It should make Ben chuckle in victory - knowing that she can’t reach her pleasure - but he’s so distracted with the way her name sounds between her lips, her back arching, and dick painfully throb. 

He closes his eyes and tries to keep her voice out of her head, not wanting her to win. Because that was all just a test. Her refusal to clean, their fights, the way she has tempting him, is all her way of saying that she isn’t perfect. They aren’t perfect and that’s how it should be. That is alright. 

It’s life. 

But Ben won’t let her win. He won’t let her! Because he has refused her for months, refused to talk to her, or touch her, and she keep testing him.

She keeps touching herself while moaning his name. 

Almost every night. Every fucking night, Ben fell asleep with blue balls and he would continue with it. He’s fucking stubborn, and Rey knows that so she continues and continues and continues. 

Ben starts to feel…. tired. 

He slowly let his hand wander across the bed, debating with himself that months of stubbornness would be worth nothing if he gives in and by the time he concludes, it’s already too late. 

His pinky finger lightly touches her hip. 

Rey stops, slowly glancing at him and it takes seconds before he does too, meeting her eyes. 

“What?”, she asks, still panting. Annoyed that he’s bothering her right in the middle of her masturbation. Ben can’t say anything, his lips parted like a dead fish, causing Rey to chuckle. She understands immediately. She knows him too well. “Took you long enough.” 

Then she’s sitting up and before Ben can understand what’s going on, she’s standing between his thighs with both her legs on each side, pushing his pants down. Ben’s breath hitch when she cups his already hard cock, pumping it a few times before slowly sinking into it. They both moan loudly, because it’s about six months ago since they touched each other, and Ben sees stars behind his eyelids when her wetness surrounds him like a hug. 

“See, that wasn’t so hard?”, Rey grins, placing her palms on his chest and slowly starting to move over him. Her stomach pouting proudly. “You’re done with that ‘perfect life’ shit?”

“Shut up!”, he hisses through clenched teeth, gripping her ass and pounding her into him, making his wife moan loudly. 

“ _ Fuck! _ You’re so stubborn, baby.” She moans once again, throwing her head back and digging her nails into his chest. Her pajamas are open and Ben has a perfect sight over her swollen, bouncing breasts. He wants to lick them so badly. “But I always get it my way. You know I do.” 

Carefully, yet demanding, Ben turns them around, hovering over her. Causing Rey to gasp in surprise before she cries when he slams into her. Spreading her legs as much as she can before leaning over her. One hand resting by her head and the other gripping her mound eagerly. 

“I know you do.”, Ben mutters defeated before dragging his tongue over her nipple because _ fuck it,  _ it feels so fucking good! 

Rey laughs victoriously before moaning, clutching his hair hard between her fingers and pulling his head to her own, smashing their lips together in a hot kiss.

It’s messy, animalistic and wild, tongues dancing in each other's mouths and saliva running down her chin, her pelvis pushing against his for movement which he gives. Pounding into her hard and she mewls like a satisfied cat. 

_ When did we become like this? _ Ben thinks when Rey cries loudly against his lips before taking his hand and pushing two fingers into her mouth, sucking and choking on them while staring him in the eyes.  _ When did she turn into this and when did I accept it? _

Well, he hadn’t. But Rey demanded a change and Ben hates changes. He likes it structured, perfect, and easy. Even his job, marriage, and sex-life. Just… normal. 

Rey never acted like this. She was always quiet in bed, cute and innocent, and wanted to make sure that Ben was satisfied. She was trying to be someone she was not, and that doesn’t last very long. So when Ben sees her like this, wild and animal - with fantasies, masturbating, moaning, screaming, and making a mess - he realizes that this is her. And she wants him to accept her flaw like she accepted his. 

“Baby, fuck me…”, Rey cries, vibrating around his fingers. Talking like a child. “Fuck me like the slut I am and don’t stop when I tell you to, okay daddy?”

Ben wants his life to be a perfect, straight line.

But when she’s looking him in the eyes, tongue dancing around his fingers, baby kicking against his abdomen and her swollen lips in a mocking smirk, Ben thinks that maybe it’s alright with a few bumps sometimes. 

“Okay...”, he whispers.

Fuck. 

And he had called  _ her _ a slut….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My other stories…
> 
> [Heartbreak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035480) \- One-shot. Angsty, romance, cousin-incest, smut ;)
> 
> [Jewelery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776255) \- One-shot. Dark, Robbery, smut. 
> 
> [A String Attached To Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375145/chapters/50917576) \- Looong story. Soulmate-AU. 
> 
> [Regrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622183/chapters/44157640) \- Loooong story. This one is D A R K and has its own spin-off:  
> [Refusals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085343/chapters/55226074)


End file.
